Uzumaki Naruto Band Panic!
by Manami Bakamusume
Summary: Kisah tentang persahabatan, cita-cita, dan headbang! Uzumaki Naruto, leader band Dattebayo, merasa panas atas prestasi band rivalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan band Eternal Blaze pimpinan Uchiha Sasuke. Sebuah potret perjuangan band pecundang menggapai impian menjadi bintang rock dunia.
1. The Story Begins

Uzumaki Naruto Band Panic

_by _

**Manami Bakamusume**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Naruto _by _Kishimoto Masashi © 1999

and all bands in this fiction

* * *

**Genre :** Friendship/Humor

**Rated :** T

**Summary :** Kisah tentang persahabatan, cita-cita, dan headbang! Uzumaki Naruto, leader band Dattebayo, merasa panas atas prestasi band rivalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan band Eternal Blaze pimpinan Uchiha Sasuke. Sebuah potret perjuangan band pecundang menggapai impian menjadi bintang rock dunia.

Terimakasih Mana ucapkan secara khusus pada **wind scarlett** atas masukannya yang berharga untuk fanfiksi pertama Mana ini :)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter One

The Story Begins

"Apa? Demo kita ditolak lagi?"

Cowok itu menggeram dan mondar-mandir di garasi tempat latihan seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk. Bahkan tampangnya saat itu persis dengan anak ayam, dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah dan seolah menciap-ciap.

"Sudah bisa diduga, kan?" kata cowok yang rambutnya dikuncir satu dengan gaya kurang niat. "Bolak-balik rekaman, ngasih demo, nyusahin aja... " ia menguap.

"Tapi itu kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa band kita adalah band yang terbaik di Konoha, _dattebayo_!" keluh si cowok berambut kuning lagi, masih dengan kalimat yang entah kenapa kayak dialog sinetron.

"Mau gimana lagi, kita masih bisa manggung pun udah syukur. Orang lebih tertarik nonton Eternal Blaze, tentu saja." Cowok berambut coklat merogoh saku jaket bulunya. "Lapar, Akamaru?"

"Berisik!" sergah si cowok berambut kuning. "Jangan sebut band itu! Dan..." ia mendelik ke arah anjing sebesar anak kerbau yang menggonggong dengan riang gembira, menyambut biskuit yang disodorkan tuannya. "Jangan bawa-bawa anjing itu kesini!"

"Aku tidak membawanya, ia yang mengikutiku." Cowok itu menepuk kepala si anjing. "Anak pintar, Akamaru."

"Aku telah menemukan solusi untuk masalah ini!" Seorang cowok berambut bob dan beralis tebal mengangkat tangannya.

"Kita bisa latihan dua kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya! Inilah semangat masa muda!" dia mengangkat ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih cemerlang. Seandainya gayanya nggak norak, mungkin dia udah dikontrak jadi model iklan Pepsodent.

"Yah, kayak itu solusi aja." kata si cowok berkuncir, skeptis.

Keempat cowok itu, yaitu Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Lee, adalah anggota sebuah band _punk _bernama Dattebayo. Band nggak terkenal yang lebih sering luntang-lantung dibanding manggung. Belakangan ini, Naruto, leader band itu, makin gencar mengirimkan demo ke berbagai label rekaman papan atas. Alasannya cuma satu: eneg dengan band 'saingan' bernama Eternal Blaze!

Jika band Dattebayo statusnya antara ada dan tiada, maka Eternal Blaze adalah band yang saat ini menjadi _trending topic _penduduk lokal, khususnya cewek, di Konoha.

Yang bikin Naruto tambah panas, _leader _band tersebut ternyata orang yang dianggapnya sebagai rival abadi bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak dulu, Uchiha Sasuke dikenal sebagai seorang jenius yang selalu melebihi teman-temannya, terutama Naruto, dalam bidang apapun. Mulai dari nilai pelajaran, seni, olahraga, sampai cewek.

Khusus topik terakhir ini, Naruto paling tidak bisa berlapang dada. Soalnya… Ehem. Akan diceritakan di episode selanjutnya… *ceritanya biar para pembaca penasaran*

Malam itu Naruto tampak terlihat di Ichiraku Ramen, sibuk mengutak-atik aransemen lagu barunya di laptop. Meski tampak tiga buah mangkuk kosong yang bertumpuk di sebelahnya, cowok itu tetap saja merasa lapar. Gelisah, tepatnya.

"Selamat datang!"

Ayame, anak si tukang ramen, menyapa seorang pemuda yang baru memasuki kedai tersebut. Naruto mengintip dari balik laptopnya dengan pandangan sinis. "Sasuke…" ia mengamati Sasuke sampe jereng. Tepatnya apa sih yang digilai para cewek dari cowok bermuka ble'e yang satu ini? Model rambutnya yang kayak pantat ayam betina?

Merasa dipandangi, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari ramennya. Ia dan Naruto beradu pandang.

"Naruto."

Naruto masih memandangi Sasuke lekat walau kedua tangannya sudah gatal ingin mencabuti rambut-model-pantat-ayam-betina itu buat dijadiin kemoceng.

"Kau… masih bermain-main dengan band kecilmu itu? Atau…" ia tersenyum sinis. "Sudah bubar?"

"Berisik! Kau belum tahu saja kalau Dattebayo lebih baik dari band-_mu._"

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan mengibas poninya dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Seandainya yang memperagakan gerakan tersebut adalah Lee atau Gai-_sensei_-nya yang tercinta, dijamin cewek yang melihatnya akan segera merinding (lalu muntah).

"Hmp! Kau beruntung, punya kesempatan untuk membuktikan kata-katamu minggu depan…"

Ia melempar sesuatu kepada Naruto. Sebuah gulungan poster.

Naruto menyambar poster itu dan membacanya. 'KONOHA: BATTLE OF THE BANDS' tertulis besar-besar di bagian atas poster tersebut.

"Mungkin band _kecil__-_mu cukup beruntung untuk bisa lolos audisi…"

Naruto meremas poster tersebut. "Aku tidak akan kalah dengan orang seperti kau! Lihat saja!"

Ia lantas memunggungi Sasuke dan berteriak memanggil Teuchi si tukang ramen.

"Paman! Tambah 5 mangkok lagi!"

**.**

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Sial! Aku terlambat!"

Naruto buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur dan menyambar jaketnya, jelas nggak inget mandi lagi apalagi sikat gigi. Ia berlari bak maling jemuran dikejar massa, memasuki sebuah gedung dengan plang _Konoha Gakuen_ di gerbangnya.

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

Naruto berhenti mendadak waktu melihat Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas yang ia tuju. Ternyata ia cukup beruntung, tidak perlu menunggu seminggu penuh untuk dapat bertemu (dan kalau ada kesempatan menonjok) Uchiha belagu itu.

Setiap anak di Konoha selalu mengenal satu dengan yang lain, karena _Konoha Gakuen_ adalah sekolah dengan sistem eskalator mulai dari TK sampai SMA. Naruto telah mengenal Sasuke sejak berusia tujuh tahun. Sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, kedua anak laki-laki itu tak pernah akur. Parahnya, mereka selalu sekelas hingga berpisah di kelas sembilan. Tapi sekarang, di kelas sebelas…

"Cih, bareng si idiot…"

Sasuke melengos dari hadapan Naruto.

"Aaa, tunggu… Sasuke!"

_Bruk!_

Karena tergesa-gesa menyusul Sasuke, Naruto sampai menabrak seseorang yang juga akan masuk ruangan kelas itu. Naruto terjatuh.

"Ma… maaf…"

Cowok berambut merah itu memandang Naruto dingin. Meski tampangnya sebelas-dua belas dengan Dedi Corbuzier minus kepala botak, cowok bermata hijau pupus itu entah kenapa terlihat cukup unyu.

"Oi Naruto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, cepat duduk!" perintah Umino Iruka yang tahu-tahu berdiri di belakang anak laki-laki itu. Ia berjalan ke depan kelas bersama anak tersebut.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi, Iruka-_sensei_!"

"Ehm_…_" Iruka membaca lembaran kertas di tangannya. "Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dari… _Konoha International Academy… _Semuanya, berteman dengan Gaara, ya!"

"Gaara? Gaara anak Eternal Blaze itu?" tanya seorang cewek berambut cokelat muda.

"Tak mungkin!" cewek berambut hitam di sebelahnya menutup mulutnya seolah-olah tak percaya. "Aku… sekelas dengan Gaara! Dia artis loh… artis!" dia lantas ngikik bengek.

"Heee? Bukannya kau suka dengan Sasuke?"

"Iya, tapi coba kau bayangkan, sekelas dengan dua anggota Eternal Blaze sekaligus! _Celebrity class_ banget!" katanya, sok pake istilah Inggris.

"Iya yah, dua-duanya sama-sama keren! _Lucky_!" si cewek satunya ikut ngikik kunti.

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan kedua anak perempuan itu lantas merasa sewot. Keren? Cowok yang alisnya sebotak landasan pesawat terbang itu keren?

Gaara menatap seisi kelas dengan ekspresi datar. Jika ekspresi datar Shikamaru lebih terkesan kayak lagi ngelamun jorok, Gaara seolah-olah memancarkan aura '_gue ganteng, gue ganteng, gue ganteng_' yang efeknya dengan cepat terlihat di wajah-wajah cewek penghuni kelas tersebut. Mulai dari bengong, muka memerah, air liur menetes, sampai ayan mendadak.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Kalau penampakan dua anggota Eternal Blaze tanpa alat-alat perang mereka aja udah bisa bikin cewek-cewek bertingkah abstrak, gimana kalau mereka lagi beraksi di atas panggung?

**.**

**Malam hari, sarang Naruto.**

"Siaaaal…!"

Naruto membanting headset ke atas _mixing-table_-nya dengan frustasi. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba menggubah sebuah lagu yang megah seperti karya-karyanya Mozart, tapi hasilnya nihil. Maklum, modalnya cuma niat plus nyari wangsit ke dukun beranak (lho?) Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah orang yang dilahirkan dengan sejuta bakat. Seperti anggota Dattebayo yang lain, pilihan baginya cuma kerja keras. _Much pain, but oh so little gain_!

Kalau ia memang mau status band-nya naik pangkat dari band yang hanya meng-_cover_ lagu-lagu orang lain menjadi sebuah band yang punya jati diri, ia harus mampu menciptakan sebuah komposisi yang dapat menggugah perasaan orang yang mendengarnya. Kedengerannya memang lebay seperti kata-kata Lee, tapi mau gimana lagi? Jadi band terkenal gak segampang membentuk _boyband_!

_Buak! Buak! Buak!_

Suara pintu digedor membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Tempat tinggalnya sebenarnya adalah garasi yang didekor ulang menjadi studio latihan dan sarang penyamun, pintunya pun pintu besi khas garasi, hingga mengeluarkan suara berisik saat diketuk. Kesimpulan: gak mungkin bunyinya "tok, tok, tok".

"Masuk!" perintah Naruto.

Kiba mengangkat pintu itu sampai terbuka sebagian, dan menunduk untuk masuk, diikuti Akamaru. Ia membuka _hard-case_ tempat gitarnya disimpan dan sibuk menyetemnya.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Lee sedang kursus masak di restoran Cina milik Gai," Kiba menajamkan telinga sambil memetik senar gitarnya. "Shikamaru… entahlah, katanya ia harus membantu ayahnya. Tapi mereka akan kemari satu-dua jam lagi."

Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Naruto kini membuka laptopnya dan mulai _browsing_ internet. Kiba masih berkutat dengan Fender Stratocaster-nya.

Naruto membelalak ketika melihat sesuatu di layar laptopnya. Ia berdiri dan bertanya ke Kiba,

"Kau bakal lama disini?"

Kiba menatap leader bandnya itu. "Mungkin… kenapa?"

"Aku harus pergi sebentar."

"Kemana?"

"Hm… pokoknya berkaitan dengan band."

**.**

Naruto memandang seisi tempat konser _underground_ yang penuh sesak itu. Lima anggota band tampak sedang bermain di atas panggung, memainkan sesuatu dengan irama rock n' roll. Penontonnya menyimak dengan separo minat, jelas sedang menunggu band yang lain.

Atmosfir langsung berubah ketika band rock n' roll tersebut turun dari panggung, digantikan empat personil Eternal Blaze. Semua fans band itu histeris sampe bengek dan kena campak, suaranya kurang lebih seperti teriakan cewek-cewek yang lagi naik Tornado di Ancol terus tau-tau terjadi gempa bumi dan tsunami. Ya, dari sebuah forum di internet, Naruto menemukan bahwa band tersebut akan manggung malam ini.

Sasuke mendekap ESP Eclipse-nya dan berjalan mendekati _mic_. Gaara tampak membawa sebuah bass G&L lima senar. Gitaris band yang berambut panjang menenteng sebuah gitar Jackson model flying-V berwarna putih, dan drummernya duduk di belakang set drum Tama. Setelah mengecek _sound_, Sasuke menyapa penonton dan band itu mulai bermain.

Naruto hampir tak bisa mendengar intro yang dimainkan saking kerasnya jeritan alay para fans Eternal Blaze. Ketika kerumunan tersebut sedikit lebih tenang dan menikmati lagu dengan gerakan _headbang _yang sedikit rancu, barulah Naruto terperangah.

_Nothing in believe and everything is wrong_

_Nothing in real and everything is alone_

_I wanna hear nothing and say nothing yeah_

_Reach for the end cause everything is wrong_

Naruto tak dapat mendengar lirik lagu tersebut dengan jelas, karena ternyata Sasuke menyanyikan lirik tersebut dengan suara _scream _ala death metal. Ia baru saja merasa penasaran dengan suara asli Sasuke saat bernyanyi, ketika cowok itu mengangkat dagunya ke atas dan menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya.

_Can't see the __real_

_I'm going crazy now_

_Pull the trigger yeah…_

Sasuke bernyanyi sebaik mengeluarkan _scream_ ala _death metal_-nya! Suaranya indah, lembut tapi kuat, serta merta menghipnotis para pendengarnya. Seolah itu belum cukup, Sasuke dengan percaya diri memainkan gitarnya dengan gahar.

Naruto mendadak menyadari _skill_ para anggota band itu termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran pelajar SMA. Jari sang _lead guitarist_ menari-nari di atas senar Jackson-nya seolah-olah _speed picking _yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang mudah. Si _drummer_ menggebuk drumnya dengan _beat _yang sangat cepat, mungkin tanpa kesalahan.

_Limited life is waiting for you with revolver blast_

_Mayoeru omoi wa juusei to tomo ni_

_Limited life is waiting for you with revolver blast_

_Dokoka no sora he to kieta…_

Gaara, selain piawai membetot senar-senar bassnya, ia mampu mengiringi nyanyian Sasuke dengan _scream-_nya sendiri. Secara keseluruhan, permainan band yang membawakan lagu metal itu sangatlah harmonis dan sempurna.

_Sono mune ni kazaana wo akeru you_

_Ima koko kara hajimeru tame ni…_

Setelah _interlude_ yang didominasi _shredding _dari Sasuke dan sang _lead_ _guitarist_, keempat anggota band tersebut lantas meneriakkan "Revolver blast!" bersama-sama dengan seluruh penonton yang memenuhi ruangan _underground_ tersebut. Lalu, menatap seluruh penggemarnya, Sasuke kembali bernyanyi.

_Limited life is waiting for you with revolver blast_

_Mayoeru omoi wa juusei to tomo ni_

_Limited life is waiting for you with revolver blast_

_Dokoka no sora he to kieta…_

Sasuke tampak sepintas melihat ke arah Naruto yang berdiri diam diantara kerumunan. Dia tersenyum puas dan menyanyikan bagian terakhir dari lagu Deluhi tersebut.

_Sono mune ni kazaana wo akeru you_

_Ima koko kara hajimeru tame ni_

_Shinjitsu wo uchi nuke ba nanika mieru sa_

_Tashika na mono wo erande ike ba ii…_

* * *

…To Be Continued…


	2. The Ballad of Champions League

Chapter Two

Balada Liga Champion

Naruto memetik senar gitarnya satu-satu. Gibson Les Paul Classic Plus Top Sunburst. Sebuah gitar dengan bodi dari kayu _mahogany _yang suaranya tetap kental meski telah tergores disana-sini. Gitar tersebut telah dimilikinya sejauh ia bisa mengingatnya. Hanya itulah satu-satunya warisan dari orangtua yang tak bisa diingatnya.

Kenangan Naruto melayang ke hari pertama kalinya ia menerima gitar tersebut dari Umino Iruka-_sensei_, orang yang dengan senang hati mengasuhnya selama ini. Meski guru itu sama sekali tak bisa memainkannya, ia telah menyimpan gitar tersebut dan mewariskannya ke Naruto saat ia berusia 7 tahun.

"Kau akan membentuk band yang hebat!"

Itulah kata-kata Iruka yang memotivasi Naruto untuk menciptakan sebuah band. Sejak itu, entah sudah berapa lama, ia berlatih dengan sepenuh hati untuk memahami berbagai kort dan nada. Persahabatannya dengan Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Lee pun bertambah erat seiring waktu mereka berbagi canda di balik alat-alat musik.

Ia ingat saat-saat pertama mereka tampil di muka umum. Suara yang _fals,_ nada yang salah, tempo yang kacau, semua mampu mereka lewati dengan tawa maupun tangis tanpa air mata. Naruto seolah-olah melupakan kenyataan bahwa selain Iruka dan ketiga sahabatnya, tak pernah ada orang yang mengakui keberadaan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa, jika ia bertahan hidup hanya dari bernyanyi dan bermain musik. Pandangan dingin menusuk serta hinaan selalu menyertai kehadiran dirinya, serta cercaan bahwa anak laki-laki itu tak memiliki keinginan untuk bekerja.

Padahal, tanpa penduduk Konoha sadari, Naruto adalah seorang pekerja keras yang tak pernah pelit berbagi ilmu. Setiap anak yang datang kepadanya untuk belajar bernyanyi atau sekadar bermain gitar, diterimanya dengan senang hati. Gratis. Semua dilakukan agar penduduk Konoha mengakui keberadaan dirinya sebagai seorang musisi, bukan pengamen, apalagi pengemis.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ingatan lain melayang ke benak Naruto. Untuk sesaat hatinya seperti ditusuk. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pikirannya, dan memandang ke sekitarnya. Anggota bandnya tampak terkapar, tidur karena lelah dan kekenyangan.

**Dua jam sebelumnya…**

"Malam, semuanya!"

Lee merangsek masuk ke markas Dattebayo sambil membawa setumpuk kotak berbau harum.

"Lee!" seru Naruto dan Kiba berbarengan. Mereka lantas menghambur ke arah Lee seolah-olah Lee adalah malaikat pembawa berkah… dari restoran Cina.

"Ini hadiah dari Gai-_sensei_ karena aku telah berhasil memasak ayam kungpou dengan sempurna!" serunya penuh semangat. Lagaknya kelewat _excited_, sudah memenangkan Master Chef plus mendapat ciuman dari chef Juna. Ia membiarkan Naruto dan Kiba berebut makanan seperti korban banjir baru dapet ransum.

Lee duduk di sofa, di sebelah Shikamaru, dan menyodorkan bungkusan berisi _fish cake_ ke arah cowok berkuncir satu itu. Shikamaru yang baru bangun tidur sedang menggonta-ganti _channel_ di televisi.

"Ah, hiamawu!" seru Kiba tak jelas, mulutnya penuh _lapchiong_, daging _chasaw_ dan irisan _bakut_. Dia memang karnivora sejati. Bungkusan plastik berisi cah kangkung di depannya sama sekali tak disentuh.

"Ganti ke Konoha Sports!"

"Iya, iya, nyusahin aja…" kata Shikamaru dengan suara sengau karena mengantuk. Ia lalu memencet nomor 8 di remote.

_Selamat malam, pemirsa__! Kembali bersama kami dalam __Konoha __Super Soccer! Saya, __Namiashi Raidou__, beserta komentator sekaligus mantan pemain Konoha United, Morino Ibiki, akan menemani Anda malam ini dalam siaran final Liga Champions…_

"Wah, hampir saja ketinggalan!" seru Naruto, sibuk melahap _fuyunghai_. "Tim favorit kita maen, nih! Calon juara!"

"Tim favorit-_mu_, maksudnya." ralat Shikamaru.

"Eh? Memang kau pendukung siapa?"

"El Barca."

Naruto yang memang sudah bawaan orok mengira semua sahabatnya satu selera dengannya lantas _shock_. Yah, Shikamaru memang berbeda dengan ketiga cowok berisik anggota Dattebayo lainnya. Satu-satunya cowok kalem boongan di band tersebut memang terkesan hidup segan mati tak mau. Tentu saja, kehadirannya di band ini hanya sekedar solidaritas. Shikamaru adalah contoh nyata cowok yang tak punya minat pada setiap aspek kehidupan.

"Ssst, mulai nih… mulai!"

**Setengah jam kemudian…**

_Goooooolll! Skor satu sama untuk Manchester United!_

Naruto, Kiba dan Lee ikut berselebrasi dengan para pemain Inggris itu. Kiba menggenjreng gitar, Lee memainkan sebuah kecrekan, dan Naruto joget perpaduan Waka Waka dan Tori Tori Cheese Cracker. Mereka bertiga lantas menyanyikan Mars Red Devil dengan penuh semangat.

_Glory, glory, Man United… _

_Glory, glory, Man United… _

_Glory, glory, Man United, _

_and The Man will march go on! On! On!_

Hebatnya, Shikamaru hanya diam saja, serius menikmati pertandingan tersebut sambil mengunyah _fish cake_. Sama sekali tak terlihat pendarahan pada telinganya. Padahal, kaca-kaca jendela tetangga udah pada pecah saking indahnya suara tiga cowok edan itu.

**Satu jam berikutnya…**

…_dan bola membentur tiang gawang! Sayang sekali saudara-saudara! Kedua tim masih seimbang dengan skor 2-2…_

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipis ketiga cowok pendukung Red Devil.

"Ugh!" Kiba menggigit jempolnya ala L di _anime_ Death Note. "Gawat, bisa adu pinalti, nih!"

"Tenang!" kata Lee dengan sikap optimisnya yang selalu berlebihan. "Red Devil pasti menang! Kalau tidak…" dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku akan membuat 200 porsi dimsum _angsio _kaki ayam tanpa mencicipi satu potong pun! Inilah aturan semangat masa muda!"

"Bagus!" Kiba menatap Lee, separo kesal, separo frustasi. "Aku akan menghabiskannya untukmu!"

Naruto melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang masih mengunyah _fish cake_ dengan tenang bak pemamah biak.

"Oi, Shikamaru," panggilnya. "Menurutmu, siapa yang akan menang?"

"Pemenang pertandingan bola tak bisa diduga…" jawab cowok itu diplomatis.

**Babak tambahan, menit ke 95…**

_Gooooool! Dan yak… wasit meniup peluit panjang tanda pertandingan selesai! Sungguh permainan yang cantik dari Lionel Messi, yang telah mencetak skor pada detik-detik terakhir… Seluruh pemain Barcelona kini melakukan selebrasi diiringi seruan para pendukung El Barca…_

Saat ketiga cowok pendukung MU masih diam antara kaget dan tak percaya, Shikamaru berdiri untuk mengambil kopi. Ia bersenandung separo nyindir,

_WE are __t__he champions, my friends…_

Tak lama setelah itu, Kiba, Lee dan Shikamaru langsung pulas. Hanya Naruto yang masih terjaga, memainkan gitarnya perlahan.

**.**

**Sementara itu, di kediaman**** klan**** Uchiha…**

Gaara menggigit bibirnya dengan geram, berusaha keras meredam kekesalannya. Ia berdiri, meraih _remote _dan mematikan televisi. Lantas ia beringsut di kursi sambil memeluk sebuah boneka berbentuk kaktus, ngambek.

"Gak nyangka yah Red Devil kalah…" kata Sai sambil menyeruput teh akar ginsengnya. "Padahal di babak pertama udah mimpin 2-1…"

"Ssst, lihat Gaara tuh." Kata Neji.

Keempat personel Eternal Blaze itu sedang berkumpul di kediaman klan Uchiha, menonton final liga Champion. Meski keempatnya juga hobi menonton bola (kayaknya cowok yang gak demen bola termasuk spesies langka) tidak ada satupun dari mereka mendukung tim yang sama.

Gaara merupakan fans berat tim Manchester United. Sasuke menyukai Chelsea. Sai sendiri lebih suka klub Juventus dari Itali. Sementara Neji adalah penggemar klub Real Madrid punya negara Spanyol. Karena tim-tim selain MU dan Barcelona telah tersisih pada pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya, malam itu mereka tidak seheboh Gaara waktu nonton bareng.

Yah, seheboh-hebohnya Gaara sih. Paling-paling mata pandanya itu bakal melotot semakin besar dan besar, lalu berbagai sumpah serapah akan terlontar dari mulutnya kalau tim lawan berhasil mencetak skor. Anehnya, kalau MU yang memasukkan bola ke kandang lawan, Gaara tidak pernah berteriak "GOOOOOLLL!" dengan binal lalu berlari di sekitar ruangan sambil membalik kaus menutupi muka. Dia paling senyum-senyum misterius kayak abege lagi jatuh cinta, pemandangan yang jarang ia tunjukkan di muka umum.

Gaara adalah anggota Eternal Blaze yang paling baru dan paling muda. Meski baru-baru saja ia pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke, cowok Suna itu sudah satu tahun ngeband bareng Eternal Blaze, sampai akhirnya mereka terkenal seperti sekarang. Dulunya ia siswa _Konoha International Academy_, tapi tahun ini ia pindah ke _Konoha Gakuen_ agar bisa lebih sering bersama anggota Eternal Blaze yang lain. Gaara sifatnya _childish_, mudah kesal jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Meski kemana-mana ia selalu membawa boneka Togeman, karakter favoritnya di _anime_ Digimon, skill-nya bermain bass termasuk paling baik di Konoha.

Neji menyalakan TV kembali, lalu memindahkan _channel_ ke saluran Konoha Movie. Ia lalu asyik menonton siaran ulang film Hachiko. Meski terkesan _rocker_ abis saat memainkan solo-solo metalnya, Neji sebenarnya adalah cowok yang paling 'metal' (_mellow_ total) sedunia. Tak lama setelah film itu diputar, ia sudah menitikkan air mata saking terharunya melihat kesetiaan seekor anjing menunggu tuannya yang telah meninggal. Belum lagi kalo film drama kayak Titanic, air matanya bisa terkumpul sampai satu botol akuwa… ukuran galon.

Sai yang nganggur mengambil _sketchbook_-nya dan mulai menggambar. Dia termasuk yang paling nyeni diantara keempat cowok itu, walau anaknya kuper dan sempet salah pergaulan. Dulu, biar gak culun lagi, dia sempet baca-baca buku "Friendship for Dummies" lalu mempraktekkan tips-tips pertemanan di dalamnya – dan berakhir dapet gelar homo. Hidup Sai lantas berubah seperti Cinderella saat diajak Sasuke masuk Eternal Blaze. Cowok yang senyumnya manis dan diklaim mirip Sasuke ini ternyata jago menggebuk drum _double-pedal_.

Sasuke sibuk menelepon pacarnya yang entah nomor berapa. Leader Eternal Blaze ini adalah cowok yang merasa dirinya anugerah Tuhan buat kaum waria… eh wanita. Doi tuh narsis banget, dan setiap hari selalu menata rambutnya pake gel biar tetep ngejegrik mirip rumput gagal disabit. Tapi usahanya memang tidak sia-sia, karena dia berhasil jadi playboy kelas Kage (kalau playboy kelas genin paling berani carmuk di FB doang).

Yah, tak bisa dipungkiri kalo cowok ini selain ganteng juga _multi-talent_. Sudah pintar bernyanyi, _scream_, gape ngegitar, urusan cewek dia jagonya. Padahal rayuannya basi semua, kayak "Kalo kamu jadi ular, aku jadi pawangnya". Mungkin menurut elo, cuma cewek bego yang bakal tekuk lutut sama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi coba deh bayangin, cowok bermata kelam itu menatap lo dengan tajam, senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya… lalu dia ngebuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu… dan tau-tau ada efek rintik-rintik hujan… berani taruhan, sedetik kemudian lo bakal langsung dikirim ke rumah sakit karena kekurangan darah akibat mimisan dari pantat.

Setelah mengucapkan "selamat bobo" dan "mimpiin aku ya" serta kalimat norak lainnya, Sasuke akhirnya meletakkan hpnya. Sementara cowok lain masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, cowok itu mengambil sebuah gitar nganggur dan memainkannya.

_Aaa… zutto kurikaeshiteta_

_Zutto kanashimasete bakari datta_

_Aaa… kitto anata sae mo kizutsukete_

_Boku ga ugokenai mama_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia menyanyikan lagu itu lagi. Sudah lama ia mencoba melupakannya, beserta ingatan yang menyertainya. Tapi memori itu tetap bercokol di kepalanya seolah akan menetap disana selamanya.

Sementara itu, Naruto menggenjreng Gibson Les Paulnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu bernada sendu.

_Kata orang diatas bumi kita semua sama_

_Kata orang di mata Tuhan tidak ada miskin dan kaya_

_Katanya… Katanya…_

...

Sasuke semakin menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikannya itu.

_Aaa… anata ni fureru koto ga _

_naze konna ni kurushii no desuka?_

_Kitto onaji koto wo kurikaeshita anata wo _

_ushinatte shimau no ga kowakatta kara_

_Yorisou koto de nuguou to shita_

_Wasure kirenakatta hi wo_

_Anata wo nanimo kikazuni_

_Kono te wo nigitte kureta ne_

...

Naruto menghela napas dan menyanyikan bait selanjutnya.

_Kalau memang benar begitu_

_Kenapa nasibku jadi babu_

_Kerja apapun ku tak malu _

_Tapi hidup kog gak maju-maju_

Naruto menatap miris setelan olahraga berwarna hitam dan oranye yang ia sedang pakai.

_Celana… Cuma punya satu…_

...

Sasuke membawakan lagu itu dengan irama semakin _grande_ saat masuk reff.

_Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanaretemo_

_Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru_

_Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakutemo_

_Kitto kawarazu aishiteru_

...

Demikian halnya Naruto, yang bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati.

_Meski banyak padi di sawah hatiku selalu resah_

_Meski t'lah ganti pemerintah hidupku tetap susah_

…

_I will walk together the future not promised_

_It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are…_

…

_Oh nasib… pembantu… _

_selalu… disuruh-suruh…_

* * *

…To Be Continued…


	3. Music Start

Chapter Three

Battle Start

Tanpa terasa seminggu telah berlalu sejak Sasuke menantang Naruto untuk ikut perlombaan band. Seminggu itu pula – minus satu hari karena Kiba sakit perut kebanyakan makan dimsum _angsio_ kaki ayam buatan Lee – Dattebayo terus berlatih siang-malam sampai titik keringat penghabisan dan hasilnya… bau ketek pun menebar.

Keempat personil Dattebayo mendekati lokasi pendaftaran ulang_ Konoha Battle of the Bands_ dengan grogi. Terlihat diantara mereka, yang paling _nervous_ adalah Lee. Dia terus-terusan mikirin isi ramalan _fortune cookies_ yang didapatnya kemarin malam di restoran Gai. "_One apple __a day keeps the doctor away_". Iya, emang gak nyambung.

Naruto melangkah dengan pede sejuta watt dan menghampiri dua orang panitia acara yang duduk di salah satu tenda putih dekat gedung serbaguna Konoha. "Hai," sapanya sambil nyengir lumba-lumba, "Kita harus daftar ulang dimana?"

Panitia berambut polem – poni lempar – dengan acuh tak acuh mengangsurkan sebuah kertas berisi daftar nama band beserta personil-personilnya. Naruto meneliti daftar tersebut.

Nama Dattebayo tidak terdaftar.

Ia kembali menelusuri nama-nama di daftar tersebut, tapi nama bandnya sama sekali tidak tertulis disitu. Yang bikin Naruto tambah bete, nama Eternal Blaze nongol sampai dua kali!

"Oi!" katanya, membanting kertas tersebut di hadapan si polem.

"Band kita nggak ada!"

"Kau yakin sudah mendaftar?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu kami ini siapa?"

Si polem naikkin sebelah alis, pura-pura mikir. "Ng… siapa?"

"Ah, Izumo…" kata panitia berambut jabrik dengan perban melintang melintasi hidung. "Ini…" ia mengacungkan selembar kertas lain. "Band yang mendaftar belakangan…"

"Makasih, Kotetsu…" Izumo memberikan kertas tersebut ke Naruto.

"_Yokatta…_" Naruto langsung lega setelah buang hajat di tempat… err… setelah melihat tulisan 'Dattebayo Band' di urutan nama teratas di daftar. Ia langsung menanda-tangani kertas tersebut dengan biadab. Setelah puas melukiskan tanda tangannya yang sebesar _font_ 1010 _point_ di Microsoft Word, ia lalu berbalik untuk mengangkat _casing_ gitarnya.

_Dhuaaarrr!_

Meletuslah balon hijau di benak Naruto melihat penampakan Sasuke cs yang baru tiba di gedung serbaguna tempat acara perlombaan band tersebut dilaksanakan. Kedatangan mereka masih diiringi jeritan-jeritan alay, kali ini ditambah dengan taburan kelopak bunga mawar – terbang dari truk _event organizer _pemakaman setempat yang lewat.

"Kyaaaa….! Sasuke-_kuuun_!"

Sekelompok cewek Sasuke-_holic_ ngeper saking terpesonanya melihat si vokalis yang kali ini nampang mengenakan jins dan jaket kulit bekas dipake ngojeg di RT sebelah. Sasuke memakai kacamata hitamnya dan melenggang cuek bagai Brad Pitt dikejar wartawan gosip. Sempet kesandung sedikit sih, tapi tetep terlihat _cool_. Iya dong, bagaimana pun dia kan dari klan Uchiha.

"Gaara-_samaaa_!"

Para Gaara-_licious_ mengejar cowok yang hari ini terlihat tambah keren dengan setelan kemeja berwarna hitam, celana hitam dan dasi merah, persis _sales_ perabot dapur. Nggak deng. Gayanya yang rada _gothic _itu membuatnya sepintas mirip Billie Joe Armstrong-nya Green Day, bikin cewek-cewek gemes dan kejang-kejang. Apalagi setelah melihat boneka Togeman ngintip keluar dari _softcase_ bass-nya.

"Neji, GODAIN KITA DONG!"

Kali ini Neji-_mania_ berusaha mencolek-colek gitaris berpenampilan mirip model shampoo itu. Neji jalan mepet ke Sasuke, jelas-jelas ogah ngegodain apalagi digodain. Hari ini cowok Hyuuga itu mengenakan jins sobek-sobek (gak tau dari tokonya begitu apa _nyilet_ sendiri), kaus putih, rompi hitam dan syal yang juga berwarna hitam. Kulitnya yang sekinclong bintang iklan _body lotion_membuatnya tambah mirip artis kawakan Gong Li.

"Go Sai go, Go Sai go, Go!"

Sebuah organisasi pecinta _drummer__ -_nyaEternal Blaze yang bernama Saint Saiya (oke, maksa) menari dengan iringan dangdut koplo dan membentuk piramida ala _cheerleader_ untuk menyambut cowok yang selalu senyum manis itu. Sai hari ini mengenakan jins plus _hoodie_ hitam tanpa lengan, menunjukkan otot-otot _biseps_-nya dengan jelas. Piramida Saint Saiya langsung rontok begitu drummer Eternal Blaze itu lewat. Bisa dipastikan, bokong cewek-cewek itu gak bakal simetris lagi.

Dengan kedatangan heboh cowok-cowok tersebut, anggota band Dattebayo – yang dateng cuma pake celana dan kaos oblong warna-warni – langsung jadi mahluk-mahluk tak kasat mata. Lebih parahnya, Izumo dan Kotetsu, panitia acara yang tadi nyuekin Naruto _and the gang_, ikut-ikutan berdesak-desakan serta poto-poto narsis. Biar luarnya udah kayak om-om girang, ternyata dalemnya masih ababil.

Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke yang lagi-lagi dengan senyuman angkuhnya serta merta mencoreng harkat dan martabat band _punk_ tersebut. Ini pelecehan! Penghinaan! Tindakan amoral! Kali ini gak cuma Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi ngeden. Kiba dan Lee pun ikut-ikutan memelototi anggota Eternal Blaze sampe juling. Shikamaru?

"Jadi awan itu enak ya_…_ uhuk! Uhuk! Uhukkk!"

Dia sukses keselek kelopak mawar yang nyasar.

"Uuuuggghhh… dasar band belagu…" Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya. "Awas aja, mereka bakal tau rasa kalo udah ngeliat aksi kita! Gak cuma mereka, tapi fans mereka juga!"

"Betul!" kata Kiba berapi-api. "Kita bikin cewek-cewek itu tau siapa kita!"

"Dan buat mereka sadar bahwa kitalah ciptaan terindah di Konoha!" Rock Lee menanggapi dengan pose Nice Guy-nya.

"Inilah semangat masa mudaaa!" teriak ketiga cowok itu. Sedetik kemudian, mereka melirik berbarengan ke arah Shikamaru.

"Huh? Apa?"

Tak lama, acara penyisihan band itu pun akhirnya mulai juga. Seorang MC dengan kacamata hitam dan ikat kepala menyambar _mic_ dan segera memulai acara sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas layaknya pejuang kemerdekaan.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, sebangsa dan setanah air! Mari kita usung keadilan agar tegak di negeri ini! Kita ganyang tikus-tikus pemerintahan yang telah mencuri dari kita! Kita perangi kemiskinan! Berantas kebodohan! Merde… Eh…" ia mendehem melihat penonton _sweatdropped _dan buru-buru meralat dengan gaya rapper abal.

"_Yo yo yo what's up Konoha,_ mannnnaaa suaranyaaaaa?"

Sapaannya disambut dengan seruan kaum mayoritas cewek yang mengguncang gedung tersebut. Ebisu, aktivis yang banting setir jadi MC, langsung membuka acara penyisihan Konoha Battle of the Bands. Secara dia mantan pendemo, jadi gaya ngebawain acaranya sangatlah khas, rada-rada kayak orasi.

"Kami akan segera memperkenalkan para juri dalam acara ini!" kata Ebisu.

"Gitaris maut band Thunderbolt… Hatake Kakashi!"

Kakashi melambai ke arah penonton sambil jongkok ala L di _anime_ Death Note. "Hai _guys_!" sapanya, niruin Ikang Fauzi.

"Komposer legendaris, Sarutobi Asumaaa!" Asuma cuma diem sambil menghisap kretek Sejati-nya.

"Dan Lady Rocker Konoha… Yuhii Kurenaaaiii!" Kurenai lantas tersenyum tipis. Jaim.

"Segera kami tampilkan bintang tamu untuk memeriahkan acara ini…" Ebisu menarik napas dalam-dalam seolah gak ridho, lalu menyembur hujan lokalnya ke arah _mic_, "Sambutlah, Chibiiiiii!"

"Chibi?" Naruto yang lagi di _backstage_ mangap. Tentu saja, karena _chibi_ dalam bahasa Jepang berarti 'cebol'. Dia mengintip ke arah panggung.

Di atas panggung, tampillah tiga buah sosok mungil terselubung asap tebal warna-warni. Ketika asap tersebut menipis, terlihat dengan jelas tiga sosok itu lagi jongkok di panggung sambil batuk-batuk.

"Uhuk… uhuk… Konohamaru-_kun_… Uhuk… lagi-lagi bom asapnya terlalu banyak…" kata gadis satu-satunya diantara mereka bertiga.

Mereka buru-buru bangun setelah sadar akan tatapan orang-orang ke arah mereka, lantas memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Penonton yang tadinya cengok, langsung serempak teriak "Imuuuttt!"

Musik dengan nada ceria pun terdengar, dan Konohamaru maju ke depan. Anak SD itu lantas bernyanyi secara _minus one_ dengan penuh penghayatan.

_Tuhan, tolong aku, ku tak dapat menahan rasa di dadaku_

_Ingin aku memiliki namun dia ada yang punya_

Seisi tempat tersebut langsung menggila melihat Konohamaru cs meng-_cover_ lagu yang penyanyinya rasanya sangat bisa diduga oleh para pembaca. Beberapa ada yang mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan merekam atau memotret mereka. Setelah Konohamaru menyanyikan bait tersebut, Udon bergeser ke tengah dan bernyanyi dengan suara sengau, persis vokalis The Potters lagi kena pilek.

_Tuhan, bantu aku, ternyata dia kekasih sahabatku_

_Entah apa yang harus kukatakan hatiku bimbang jadi tak menentu_

Giliran Moegi maju, ia bergaya centil bak seorang diva serta mengedipkan matanya, menyanyikan lirik yang sebenarnya ia gak ngerti-ngerti amat.

_Bukan maksud diriku melukai hatimu_

_Namun aku juga wanita yang ingin merasakan cinta…_

Ketiga anak yang jelas-jelas kekurangan kasih sayang itu pun bernyanyi bersamaan.

_Never never want you really really love you_

_Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu_

_Really really love you, never never leave you_

_Segera aku melupakan dirinya…_

Mereka langsung berjingkrak dengan sebelah kaki, membuat yang melihat tertawa gemes. Penonton menelengkan kepala ke kanan-kiri seiring _beat_ lagu tersebut ketika Chibi mengulang bait-bait lagu Dilema sekali lagi dan bernyanyi serta menari penuh keseriusan, mereka ternyata hapal betul koreografer tariannya.

Ketiga bocah Konoha itu meletakkan kedua tangan di dada sementara Moegi menyanyikan kembali bagiannya.

_Bukan maksud diriku melukai hatimu_

_Namun aku juga wanita…_

Disusul Konohamaru.

_Yang ingin merasa..._

Disusul Udon.

_Ingin merasa…_

Ketiganya bernyanyi bareng lagi.

…_kan dicinta… huwoooo…!_

Lagu tersebut naik satu nada, mereka langsung membagi suara.

_Never never want you really really love you_

_Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu_

_Really really love you, never never leave you_

_Segera aku melupakan dirinya…_

Konohamaru, Udon dan Moegi mengakhiri lagu tersebut dengan menaruh dagu di kedua telapak tangan yang membuka ke samping, pose Cherrybelle abis. Penonton langsung bertepuk tangan heboh, beberapa ada yang berteriak "Lagi! Lagi! Lagi". Mereka masih saja heboh foto-foto, sampai akhirnya Ebisu berinisiatif menyeret ketiganya kembali ke _backstage_. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan bocah-bocah yang terduga pecandu susu kuda liar tersebut, Ebisu mengusap dahinya dengan lega dan melanjutkan acara.

"Naruto _no nii-chan_!"

Konohamaru memergoki Naruto yang telat menyingkir setelah kurang lebih tiga menit _hokcay_ (_molohok bari ngacay__ – _bengong dengan iler mengalir bebas) saat melihat penampilan Chibi. Siswa kelas enam SD _Konoha Gakuen_ itu nyengir kesenengan melihat kakak tingkat sekaligus idolanya tersebut. Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya.

"Eeeeh… lumayan… nggak, bagus kog! Bagus banget!" Naruto nyengir grogi.

Konohamaru menghela napas puas. "Setelah ini _nii-chan_ diaudisi, yah?" Naruto mengangguk.

"_Nii-chan_…" Konohamaru menepuk lengan Naruto – karena gak sampai ke bahunya – dan naik-naikin alis.

"Kau yakin bisa bertahan di lomba ini?"

"Huh, jangan salah!" Naruto menoyor kepala Konohamaru. "Kau harus melihat penampilanku, _dattebayo_!"

"Siap bos!" Konohamaru hormat bendera ke arahnya. Ia lantas berlari mendekati Udon dan Moegi. "Aku pergi dulu, yah!"

Naruto melambai ke arah mereka, _sweatdropped_.

Penampilan band-band yang diaudisi rupanya membuat penonton agak bosan, dan satu persatu mulai keluar dari gedung serbaguna yang menjadi lokasi audisi. Gak pada pulang sih, tapi mengobrol sambil jajan _takoyaki, taiyaki_ dan _melon-pan_ yang mangkal di sekitaran gedung tersebut (emangnya tukang kerak telor?). Jelas, mereka datang hanya untuk menyaksikan penampilan band pujaan hati mereka.

Dan akhirnya gayung pun bersambut…

"Hadirin sekalian! Segera tampil, band paling fenomenal tahun ini! Yang terbaik! Terdahsyat! Dan akan segera mengguncang dunia, mengadili para koruptor dan menurunkan harga BBM! Kita sambut dengan meriah… Eternal Blaze!"

Begitu nama band itu disebut, cewek-cewek yang tadinya sibuk ngegosip di luar gedung olahraga langsung buru-buru masuk. Mereka mengangkat karton-karton bertuliskan nama-nama anggota Eternal Blaze dan kembali menjerit-jerit alay.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuunnn_! Gaara-_samaaaa_! Nejiiiiiii!" sementara di belakang penonton, para Saint Saiya kembali meneriakkan yel-yel penyemangat mereka.

Sasuke menyambut semua teriakan itu dengan gaya dinginnya yang khas.

"Kami akan membawakan lagu dari Deluhi."

Ia mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh para pemainnya bersiap-siap.

"Two Hurt."

Terdengar suara organ di latar, dan lalu Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara mencabik instrumen masing-masing. Sai lagi-lagi menabuh drumnya dengan _beat_ luar biasa cepat.

_Kotoba no nai heya de se wo muke_

_Chinmoku no kabe wo tsumiageteiru_

_Iganda kono ba wo tori todomeru_

_Onaji mi__ wo ukeireru kusuri ga hoshii_

_Omoi egaita mirai no risou to_

_Konna ni mo zureteiru no ni_

_Futari ga hanare__rarenai no wa_

_Jiyuu mo kodoku mo erabe rarenai kara_

Sementara itu, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Lee yang mendengar permainan gahar tersebut langsung membeku. Eternal Blaze tidak hanya jual tampang – mereka betul-betul punya kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Kiba menutup matanya dan mendecak kesal.

Gaara kembali mem-_backing_ vocal Sasuke dengan _scream_. Keduanya bernyanyi bersahut-sahutan.

_Break the silence!_

_Toza sareta jikan_

_Break a thick wall!_

_Shibire wo kirashite_

_Obstructive words!_

_Kiridasu koe ga owaranai toge ni naru kara…_

Kali ini Neji ikut mem-_backing_ vocal Sasuke dengan suara tenor yang jernih. Sasuke menyanyikan bagian reff dengan suara yang lantang, penuh semangat. Dagunya terangkat dengan penuh kebanggaan.

_Kimi ni I miss you_

_Tsutaetai hazu no kimochi ni uso wo tsuite_

_Tsuyogaru futari wa kizutsuke ai nagara_

_ai wo tashikameru…_

Di backstage, keempat anggota Dattebayo mendengarkan band yang bermain tepat sebelum penampilan mereka. Lee menunduk, memainkan _stick drum_-nya. Shikamaru menyender ke dinding dengan tampang masam. Eternal Blaze masih terus bermain, tak lama keempat personil Dattebayo itu mendengar solo yang bersih dan sempurna. Kiba menggigit ujung ibu jarinya.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan tersebut jadi gusar.

"Hei!" ia mendelik ke arah ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kalian pikir kita akan kalah segampang itu?"

Tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Naruto yang makin emosi lantas menggendong Gibson Les Paulnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita berhenti disini!"

"Ma-maksudmu Naruto-_kun_?" Lee tergagap.

"Kita bubar saja sekalian!" kata Naruto, matanya nyalang oleh kemarahan. "Tak ada gunanya latihan keras kita selama ini kalau kalian hanya membayangkan kekalahan!"

"Naruto… Kau…" Kiba berusaha bicara, tapi ia lalu terdiam. Naruto berbalik memunggungi mereka.

"Aku… selama ini…" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku selalu… kalah dengan Sasuke…"

Ketiga anggota Dattebayo itu memandangi punggung Naruto.

"Aku lari dari kenyataan… tapi itu tak pernah berguna, semua orang selalu memandangku dengan mata itu…" Naruto menutup matanya, menahan sakit yang menyerbunya.

"_Dia_ juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku…"

Dia berbalik ke arah tiga anggota band-nya.

"Kalian-lah orang yang pertama-tama memotivasiku untuk tetap berusaha, maju ke depan, begitu pula dengan Iruka-_sensei_… Jadi… jadi!"

Ia menunduk.

Kiba tersenyum seolah sadar akan sesuatu. Ia menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau betul, _leader_…"

Lee yang terperangah akan kata-kata Naruto, ikut menghampiri Naruto dan memegang bahunya.

"Kita tak akan kalah…"

Shikamaru yang tadi menyandar ke dinding, kini berdiri tegak, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan tersenyum berani.

"…semudah itu!"

Keempatnya lalu saling berangkulan. Berbagi beban. Mereka percaya, persahabatan mereka berada di atas apapun masalah yang menerpa. Dan mereka akan menjadi kuat asal tetap bersama…

_Kimi ni I miss you_

_Todokanai koe mo__ n__ukumori__mo ayama__c__hi mo _

_hohoem__u__ senaka ni wa mou__ m__odorenai_

_Kimi ni I miss you_

_Tsutaetai hazu no kimochi ni uso__tsuite_

_Tsuyogaru futari wa kizutsuke ai nagara_

_A__i wo tashikameru__…_

Eternal Blaze mengakhiri pertunjukan mereka dengan spektakuler, diiringi suara _shredding _gitar, dentuman bass, dan desisan simbal. Tempat itu segera berguncang oleh sorakan riuh. Setelah melambai dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara dan Sai segera turun dari panggung dan kembali ke _backstage. _

Untuk pertama kalinya, para personil Eternal Blaze berpapasan dengan anggota Dattebayo. Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, lalu mendengus ke arah Gibson Les Paul Classic-nya. Gaara mengamati Shikamaru yang menenteng bass Fernandez. Neji melirik Fender Stratocaster milik Kiba. Sementara Sai dan Lee bertukar pandang.

**Pikiran Lee :** "Si muka pucat ini pasti _drummer_ hebat."

**Pikiran Sai :** "Kapan Changcuters pindah ke Konoha?"

Sementara itu, Ebisu mengumumkan peserta audisi yang terakhir.

"_The last but not least_! Ng…" Ebisu mengeluarkan kertas contekan.

"Dattebayoooooooo!"

"Nama yang aneh…" komentar salah satu penonton, gak sengaja berdialog monoton.

"Pulang aja yuk, band ini gak terkenal…" ujar penonton yang lain.

"Toh band Sasuke-_kun_ udah main…"

"Tunggu sebentaaarrr!"

Naruto, yang telah merebut _mic_ dari Ebisu, mengagetkan penonton.

"Udah puas _headbang_-nya?" tanyanya lantang.

Satu dua penonton yang hendak keluar gedung, berhenti karena penasaran.

"Udah puas _ngerock_-nya?"

Kerumunan mulai menoleh ke arah panggung, walau masih banyak yang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menatap Dattebayo skeptis.

"Kami disini…" Lee menabuh drum.

"Akan memberikan…" Shikamaru membetot bass-nya.

"Sesuatu yang berbeda!" Kiba membuat gitarnya melengking nyaring.

"_Are you ready to rock_?"

Beberapa penonton mulai bertepuk tangan.

"_Are you ready to rock_!?"

Seruan-seruan orang yang penasaran mulai terdengar. Naruto menggenjreng gitarnya yang langsung menggaung gahar.

"Konoha… _Are you ready to rooooooooooooooccckkk_?"

Kali ini mereka disambut teriakan heboh.

"Go!"

_We are fighting dreamers_

_takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Shinjiru ga mama ni oli oli oli oh!_

_Just go my way__!_

* * *

…To Be Continued…


	4. Heating Up

Chapter Four

Heating Up

_Shocking Mambo… Street Bomber…__Eternal Blaze… Dattebayo…_

Naruto asik membaca daftar peserta_ Konoha no Honō_. Hari ini sudah keempat kalinya ia mengecek di internet dan ia masih tak mempercayai penglihatannya. Dattebayo lolos audisi!

Kehadiran mereka dalam kancah musik Konoha memang belum mendapat sambutan manis. Tapi yang terpenting, tidak ada yang melempari mereka dengan gulungan tisu toilet saat manggung di babak penyisihan. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Sepuluh band dengan _genre_ berbeda yang telah lolos audisi pada hari-hari sebelumnya akan berkompetisi di atrium Konoha hari ini. Ada band metal, hiphop, punk, ska, sampai band yang memainkan alat-alat musik tradisional. Mereka akan tampil bergantian dan memperebutkan gelar juara Konoha Battle of the Bands.

Tentu tidak sampai disitu saja. Tiga pemenang perlombaan ini akan mewakili Konoha dalam kompetisi band kelas dunia yang akan menggaet jawara dalam sebuah label ternama.

_Major label. _Itulah tujuan Naruto serta kawan-kawannya. Yang lebih menarik, mereka punya saingan _besar_ untuk memperebutkan hal tersebut.

"Oi Naruto, kita akan berangkat sekarang!" panggil Shikamaru, melongok ke dalam garasi.

"_O__hk__e_!" Naruto akhirnya mematikan laptopnya.

Shikamaru memandang _leader_-nya. Sebelah alisnya naik.

"Naruto… Suaramu…"

"_Eetho… Khurasha akhu khebanyakhan lathihan, dhattebayo…_"

"Begitu ya…"

"_Thidak apha-apha…_" Naruto melambai asal-asalan. "_Khita akhan thetap thampil_!"

Setelah menutup garasinya, Naruto mengikuti ketiga sahabatnya berjalan menuju atrium Konoha.

Mereka baru saja sampai di atrium yang mulai ramai oleh pengunjung (dan tentunya _Eternity_, fans Eternal Blaze) ketika Naruto dihampiri oleh seseorang.

"Naruto _no nii-chan_!"

"_Y__h__o! K__h__onohamaru_."

"Lihat penampilan Chibi nanti, ya?"

"_Err… b__h__aiklah…_"

Konohamaru rupanya tidak memperhatikan perubahan suara Naruto, dan terus mengoceh.

"Kali ini, Chibi akan tampil lebih dahsyat dari kemarin, _da kore_!"

"_Be-begitu ya, d__h__attebayo…_"

Konohamaru menghela napas puas. "Hehe! Suatu saat aku akan _benar-benar_ bertanding dengan _nii-chan_!" Konohamaru berlari pergi. "Sampai ketemu!"

Naruto ditinggal bengong sampai Kiba menegurnya.

"Hei Naruto," panggil cowok itu. "Kau sedang apa? Acara sebentar lagi dimulai…" ia menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya ke arah _backstage._ Naruto yang tersadar lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti Kiba.

"Selamat datang kembali di Konohaaa… Battle of the Bands!_._" Ebisu menyambut penonton seperti pembawa acara tinju. "Kita langsung mulai saja perlombaan ini, tak perlu ditunda lagi seperti keputusan hukum bagi orang-orang yang terlibat kasus Hambalang! Kita sambut… Shocking Mambo!"

Penonton ternganga saat para personil Shocking Mambo naik ke atas panggung.

Mereka adalah band dengan penampilan yang mungkin paling absurd sepanjang sejarah pemusikan di Konoha. Kakashi, Asuma dan Kurenai langsung berebut membaca formulir pendaftaran band tersebut. Nama 'Shocking Mambo' memang ada di daftar peserta yang lolos audisi, tapi…

"Kog beda ama yang kemaren?" tanya Asuma, menggaruk kepalanya.

(_bagian Shocking Mambo manggung terpaksa disensor karena teruji dapat menurunkan kemampuan membaca_)

Ebisu, yang cukup lega karena bisa berhenti menyumpal telinganya dengan batang seledri, memanggil sebuah band hiphop. Setelah itu, tiga band lainnya pun tampil, hingga giliran Dattebayo akhirnya tiba.

"Yosh, semuanya, kerahkan semangat masa mudamu!" Lee mengepalkan tangannya keatas, diikuti Kiba dan Naruto. Mereka bertiga langsung menatap tajam Shikamaru. Cowok berkuncir itu menguap dan ikut mengangkat tangannya malas-malasan.

Penampilan Dattebayo nyaris tak berubah, masih dengan celana dan kaos oblong seperti hari mereka di audisi. Naruto mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana _training_ jingga cerah, Kiba memakai kaos hitam dan celana pendek abu-abu, Shikamaru memakai kaos warna _khaki_ dan celana selutut hitam, sementara Lee yang emang _fashion disaster_ memakai kaos pink dan _legging_ hijau plus _leg warmer_ warna oranye.

"_Shikhamaru…_" bisik Naruto sepelan mungkin agar Kiba dan Lee tak mendengarnya. Shikamaru menoleh.

"_Hari ihni… khuserahkhan phadamu_!"

"Eh?"

"_Akhu tahu… Kau bhisa menyanyikhan lhagu ini! Khau selalu menyanyi dhiam-dhiam… Thapi khau sethiap khali berkhata jhadi vokhalis ithu menyushahkan…_"

"Naruto…"

Naruto berjalan mendahului Shikamaru, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengacungkan jempol ke arah _bassist-_nya.

"_Kuserahkhan padhamu, dhattebayo_!"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Nyusahin aja… Tapi akan kulakukan…"

Keempat personil band _punk_ itu naik ke atas panggung, memandang seluruh isi tempat tersebut. Bagian depan _stage _sudah padat oleh penonton. Sementara di bagian tribun, para fans menggelar berbagai spanduk untuk menyemangati band pujaan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto mendadak nyengir lebar saat memandang ke arah tribun. Ia menoleh ke arah anggota band-nya. Wajah-wajah mereka memancarkan ekspresi tidak percaya sekaligus terpesona.

Sebuah spanduk ditulisi huruf-huruf jingga menyala, merangkai satu sama lain menjadi sebuah kata yang ditujukan untuk mereka…

**GANBATTEBAYO!**

Naruto mengangguk ke arah Shikamaru, dan anak laki-laki itu lantas maju ke bagian tengah panggung, mengecek _mic_.

"Hoi…" bisik Kiba. Ia mendekati Shikamaru. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Suara Naruto hilang." Shikamaru balas berbisik.

Kiba mengangkat kedua alis sejenak, tapi ia lalu tersenyum.

"Hehe! Begitu rupanya… Jangan mengacau, Shika!" Kiba menggenjreng Stratocasternya. Gitar Fender itu menggaung di atrium tersebut. Penonton pun bersorak riuh.

"Berisik kau_…_" Shikamaru balas membetot senar Fernandez-nya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Naruto memberi isyarat ke Lee untuk menabuh drumnya. Meski agak heran, Lee mengetukkan _stick_ drumnya empat kali. Naruto mengeksekusi nada dengan sedikit menahan senar memakai sisi telapak tangan kanannya sembari menyapukan _pick_.

_Kakinarase sonzai wo koko ni iru to_

_Aratana tabi ga ima hajimaru_

**Sepuluh menit kemudian…**

"Baiklah, sebelum kita menuntut kesejahteraan bagi semua lapisan masyarakat dan err… menonton pertandingan band-band selanjutnya, kita saksikan penampilan Chibi!"

Para _twiby_ dan _twiboy_ (lho?) yang telah berkumpul untuk menyaksikan Konohamaru, Udon dan Moegi hari ini berseragam kaus _pink_. Mereka semua membawa balon berbentuk hati plus permen untuk disawer ke arah anak-anak SD tersebut. Maklum, dimana-mana anak SD selalu dekat dengan produk gula dan hal-hal yang mengambang. Nggak, gak termasuk yang sering mengambang di sungai Ciliwung maupun Cikapundung.

Tiga siswa SD _Konoha Gakuen_ itu pun naik ke atas panggung. Ketiganya memakai kostum warna-warni. _Intro _piano mulai dimainkan, dan Chibi pun mulai beraksi. Moegi berdiri di tengah-tengah dan memasang muka sedih. Konohamaru mendekatinya dan bernyanyi.

_Don't cry… Don't be shy… Kamu cantik apa adanya_

Nyanyian tersebut dilanjutkan oleh Udon.

_Sadari… Syukuri… Dirimu sempurna…_

Moegi pun bernyanyi.

_Jangan dengarkan kata mereka..._

_Dirimu indah, pancarkan sinarmu… wooohooo…_

Ketiganya lantas bernyanyi kembali.

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_Kamu cantik, cantik dari hatimu…_

Neji, yang berada di _backstage_ dan mendengar nyanyian Chibi langsung manyun. Pasalnya Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai langsung _lypsinc_ sambil joget-joget kesurupan, meledek gitaris malang tersebut. Ya, mau gimana lagi, cowok itu lebih cocok dibilang cantik dibanding cakep! Untungnya gak ada yang melihat, karena _backstage_ tersebut sedang sepi. Yang lain sedang ada di tenda konsumsi, ngantri minum teh. Coba mereka kembali semenit lebih cepat. Reputasi ganteng Eternal Blaze bakalan langsung amblas!

"Sepertinya pesaing kita terlambat," kata Gaara dengan suara rendah mirip suara L di _anime_ Death Note. Ia kembali ke mode _cool_ setelah barusan bertingkah seperti sapi gila. "Peserta nomor tujuh harusnya tampil setelah kita, kan… Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka."

"Hmp," Sasuke mendengus menghina.

Sai tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar soal mereka…"

"Paling-paling mereka menyerah…" Neji tersenyum angkuh.

"Konohana? Nama yang konyol…" Sasuke berbalik. Ia bermaksud pergi ke tenda konsumsi, tapi seseorang mendadak menghalangi jalannya dan Sasuke nyaris bertabrakan dengan orang yang hendak masuk _backstage _itu.

"Ups… Maafkan aku!" terdengar suara penyesalan seorang gadis. Ia memasang kertas bulat dengan nomor tujuh di pinggangnya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Kau…" katanya.

Si gadis, tak seperti Sasuke, pulih dengan cepat dari rasa kagetnya. Kedua alisnya naik.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar panggilan tersebut.

"Hinata?" kata Neji, kaget melihat sepupunya.

"Neji _nii-san…_" Hinata berbisik lirih, menyentuhkan ujung-ujung telunjuknya.

"Yahoo, Sai." Gadis lain yang berambut pirang panjang menyapa _drummer_ band tersebut. Sai membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_!" seorang gadis berambut merah menyeruak diantara kedua gadis tersebut, dan memeluk lengan Sasuke. Meski bau parfumnya menusuk hidung anak laki-laki tersebut, pandangan Sasuke masih terpaku pada gadis yang hampir ditabraknya tadi.

"Karin, kita harus mengecek peralatan band." kata si gadis, menghindari pandangan Sasuke.

"Eeeh? Tapi kita baru sampai disini… Lagipula…" ia tersenyum menggoda ke arah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Karin…" kata seorang gadis dengan rambut model kue onde di belakangnya. "Jangan menimbulkan masalah…"

"Baiklah, aku toh tak mau kalah, meskipun lawannya Sasuke-_kun_." Karin melepaskan lengan Sasuke.

Ketika gadis itu menjauh, Sasuke baru dapat membisikkan namanya.

"Sakura…"

_Tahukah dirimu berbeda, istimewa…_

_Kau bisa membuat mereka jatuh cinta…_

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_Kamu cantik, cantik dari hatimu…_

Dengan berakhirnya penampilan Chibi yang tentu saja disawer penuh penghayatan oleh para _twiby_ dan _twiboy_, Konohana pun naik ke panggung menggantikan mereka. Band yang beranggotakan cewek-cewek manis itu memainkan lagu bahasa Inggris berjudul 'Note to Self'.

_I rise to greet the day _

_despite the monsters underneath my bed_

_I grap a pen and count to ten_

_and spill the contents of my head_

Sakura menggenjreng sebuah gitar berbentuk kupu-kupu, Ino mencabik senar gitar berbodi transparan dan Karin membetot bass berwarna _fuchsia_. Di bagian _headstock_ ketiga gitar itu tercetak tulisan 'Candy Rock'. Jemari Hinata menari-nari diatas keyboard Roland, sementara Tenten menggebuk drum Sonor dengan semangat.

_This is the here, this is the now_

_I gotta make it somehow_

_Sometimes it feels as if my brain is bursting_

_Gotta write it down_

Ino dan Karin ikut mem-_backing_ vokal Sakura.

_Note to self_

_Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song_

_and rules the worlds by noon_

_Note to self_

_Make the grade, make your mark, break a leg_

_And don't forget to always work the room_

'_cause everything is going by so fast_

_I just wanna make something that last_

_But I'm gonna leave the keys up on the shelf_

_Note to self_

"Wah, mereka hebat juga…" komentar Sai yang mendengar permainan band cewek itu. Tiga personel Eternal Blaze lainnya hanya diam, tapi tidak ada yang lebih diam dari Sasuke. Ia tiba-tiba bisu sejak pertemuan di _backstage _dengan Sakura. Keheningan itu berlanjut hingga Konohana selesai bermain dan nama band mereka dipanggil oleh Ebisu.

Kerumunan bersorak riuh ketika Eternal Blaze menaiki panggung. Saat itu, mereka berpapasan dengan Konohana. Sasuke melempar senyum ke arah Sakura, tapi gadis itu berjalan begitu saja melewati Sasuke, tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda pernah mengenalnya.

Sai memandangi Sasuke agak kuatir.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya sebelum duduk di belakang set drum.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, menyampirkan _strap_ gitar di bahunya. Ia mengecek _sound_ tanpa semangat. Neji dan Gaara bertukar pandang kuatir.

Sasuke memandang orang-orang di depannya, yang mendukungnya penuh semangat. _Semua orang, kecuali…_ Sasuke berdiri gamang, membeku di depan _mic_. Segalanya terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Gaara akhirnya berinisiatif angkat bicara.

"Eternal Blaze!" ia mengangkat tangannya. Penonton berteriak semakin heboh. Ia mengangguk ke arah Neji, yang menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Chizuru." bisik Sasuke ke arah _mic_.

Gaara langsung protes. "Tapi Sasuke… lagu untuk lomba ini…"

"Sudahlah!"

Neji mengangguk ke arah Gaara. Ia lalu memetik senar gitarnya. Gaara, keningnya berkerut tanda tak setuju, menggeber bass-nya. Sai yang langsung menyadari perubahan lagu, menggebuk drumnya di ketukan selanjutnya. Tak lama permainan mereka bersatu menjadi sebuah lagu dengan nada merana.

_Anata no tegami ni wa yomenai ji dake_

_Anata sonokuchi kara kikasete hoshii_

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara dan Sai memainkan instrumennya masing-masing tanpa kesulitan. Tapi ketiganya merasa bahwa Sasuke bernyanyi tanpa semangat seperti biasanya. Tidak ada tatapan sombong, tidak ada suara yang lantang.

_Narenai shiro wa nigate to ikisae hibiku_

_Sora no iro sae shiretara sukuwareru no ni_

Gaara mem-_backing_ vokal Sasuke, masih merasa kesal atas keputusan egois _leader_-nya. Tapi emosinya langsung menguap ketika menyadari suara Sasuke bergetar.

_Umaku dekinu kokyuu mo itsuka wasuretai_

_Sou negaeru tsuyosa mo hikarabisou de_

Neji pun turut mem-_backing_ vokal Sasuke. Permainan musik dan cara bernyanyi itu mengundang reaksi yang luar biasa dari penonton. Mereka bergantian menjeritkan nama-nama personil Eternal Blaze yang saat itu memainkan lagu dengan nuansa _emo_ yang kental.

_Utsubuse no asu utaeba toge wo tsutau suimin_

_Karada ni karamase rareta restraint_

_Event the mind seems to sleep_

_Hooni fureta netsu wa totemo natsukashiku yasashii_

_Mourou no ha__gumare __mita kage _

_Danshoku no yume_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat menyanyikan _bridge_.

_Anata ni utsuru watashi no me ga_

_Anata wo miushinau higakitemo_

_Kono me ni yakitsuite kureteru_

_Komorebino hibito anata wa tsurete ikanai de_

Gaara membetot bass-nya di bagian _interlude_, yang diiringi permainan gitar Neji yang suaranya seolah menyayat udara. Suara drum Sai menambah kesan _grunge_ di lagu itu.

_Nijimu shiro ga yureru_

_Kotoba mo wasuresou_

_Namida wa nagaerete doko e yuku no_

_Watashi no namae wo yonde_

_Kudakeru kurai daitai_

_Kore ijou ushinau no wa kowai_

Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara kembali bernyanyi bergantian.

_Anata wa dokode?_

_Watashi no koto uttateiru no mimi wo sumashitemo _

_Hibiku no wa fuanteina kodou_

_Event the mind seems to sleep_

_Hooni nokotteta hazu no netsu ga omoidasenai_

_Mourou no hazamade mita no wa _

_Kanshoku no ima_

Sasuke melihat gadis berambut _pink_ itu berdiri di belakang penonton. Harapannya melambung sedikit, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak menggubris permainan gitar Sasuke di depannya. Sakura sibuk tertawa dan berbicara pada teman-temannya. Dengan sendu, Sasuke menyanyikan bait terakhir.

_Senbano totemo chiisana anata no negai ni yorisotte_

_Egao mo kaesezu ni tada toiki wo kazoeteita kioku no saigo ni?_

_Anata no koe ga kikoete subete wo nakushita asa_

'_Hitotsu ni nareru futari'_

Berakhirnya lagu itu lantas disambut jeritan histeris. Tentu saja, karena di mata para penggemarnya, penghayatan kali ini luar biasa. Tapi mereka tak pernah tahu kalau saat itu Sasuke betul-betul menderita.

* * *

…To Be Continued…


End file.
